


home is the nicest word there is

by StMisery



Series: hello, neighbour [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Established Relationship, Even thinks he hangs the moon, Isak is a little anxious, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving In Together, friends like family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StMisery/pseuds/StMisery
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Isak decides to move in with Even across the hall. Turns out, the hard part isn't telling everyone else. It's realizing that home isn't where you put your head down to sleep at the end of the day, it's where the people who love you will always be there to welcome you back.





	1. if three's a crowd, what's four?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by--Laura Ingalls Wilder
> 
> Hello everyone, Part 2 of Guru Knows Best :). I don't think it's completely necessary to have read the previous fic before this one, but it may give it a little more context for a few parts. To quickly summarize: Even lives across the hall from Isak (+Eskild & Noora), and they've been dating for several months. 
> 
> Also, damn, it took me a long time to crank this out. I meant to have it up a week after Guru wrapped up, but I like having a rough draft written for the full story before I start posting. Unfortunately, work has been a pain with finding time to write when i'm not exhausted and dozing off at my keyboard haha. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3!

 

_Friday_

The stifling heat of a sunny June day was slowly starting to fade as evening wore on. Standing in his kitchen in a thin shirt, loose shorts, and bare feet, Isak could still feel the perspiration lingering on his brow. Not that the cooling air could do much for him when he was bent over a very hot oven, sliding in a big tray of lasagne. On the counter beside him, a cutting board full of vegetables were waiting to be grated into a salad.

"How long should I set the timer for?" Even asked. He was seated at the little kitchen table in Isak's shared apartment, pulling out his phone.

Isak made his way over to him, humming in thought. "I think the box said an hour."

Even looked up from his phone, one eyebrow raised. "You think? This is supposed to be a nice thing for your roommates. What if we burn it?"

It was Even's idea to make dinner tonight, as a way to thank them for the countless times they cooked for him, and for welcoming him into their home as if he lived there.  

"It's the thought that counts." Isak shrugged, easily settling himself sideways onto  Even's lap, his own legs comfortable between the vee of Even's.  

Even wrapped his arms around Isak's waist, pulling him in closer to his body. "I don't think that works in every scenario."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on the oven then." He draped one arm over Even's broad shoulders.

"Is that what you'll be keeping your eye on?"

Isak grinned impishly, meeting Even in a soft kiss.

Even hummed into it, tightening his hold on him. One large hand gripped Isak's hip, holding him steady on his lap, while the other was slowly caressing its way up his thigh.

Isak felt his leg tremble in anticipation. He hooked his elbow around Even's neck, pressing their mouths together harder. He opened his mouth eagerly at the first feeling of Even's tongue against his lips, sliding his own against it, and into the warm, wet heat of his mouth.

Even's wandering hand left his thigh and traveled up, and under his t-shirt, stroking the flat plane of his stomach. Isak's muscles rippled in pleasure beneath his touch.

"Could you imagine us doing this one day, but in a place of our own?" he asked, lips moving over Isak's.

"Even," Isak moaned into his mouth. His arm loosened its vice grip around the back of Even's neck, only to bury his fingers into his hair instead.

Even sucked Isak's pouty bottom lip into his mouth. "Baby, do you know how perfect you are?" He trailed kisses down his face, pausing just over his pulse point, marking a pretty red spot onto his neck.

Isak groaned loudly at the feeling, tempted to ditch his side saddle position on Even's lap and straddle him right here and there. He was starting to feel they should hightail it to his bedroom, where they could continue their amorous activities behind the privacy of his closed door.

And that was just about when a filthy wolf whistle sounded from across the kitchen. Isak startled badly enough when he jerked away in shock that he bit his own lip in the process. " _What the fuck?_ "

He glared fiercely at the intruder, sucking on his throbbing lip. At least he didn't have to worry about a certain area of his body looking a bit too interested anymore. The sharp pain was more than enough of a mood killer.

Eskild raised his hands up in peace from the entrance. "Please, don't stop on my account." 

"Ugh, get lost. You need to stop doing that," Isak grouched.  

"What? Walking into my own kitchen?" Eskild waved him away, grabbing a packet of candy from the cupboard. "Besides, no need to act all embarrassed. It's just little old me."

Isak rubbed at his lip, mood souring quickly. Even leaned in to kiss his cheek in sympathy, before turning a smile towards Eskild. "How was work?" 

Isak slid off his lap in defeat, there would be no more kisses for now. He headed back to the counter where the salad was waiting to be made, already missing the warm weight of those arms around him. They should have just done this at Even's apartment, but Even wanted to surprise his roommates with dinner. Isak supposed it was hard to be surprised when you were being invited over for that very thing.

"It was a long, arduous day of work," Eskild said. He slumped down into one of the chairs with a tired sigh. He popped a few gummi candies into his mouth. "Let me tell you, I am absolutely famished."

"Then you probably shouldn't spoil your appetite with sweets. Dinner should be ready for you in a bit," Even said.

Isak peeked over, the salad grater held loosely in his hands. Eskild looked about ready to cry with joy.

"You're a saint of a man!" he cried around his mouthful. "And you even got Isak to help you. A true miracle." Eskild griped Even's hands from across the table, and almost comically serious, said, "Please never leave us."

Isak flushed lightly, turning back to his cutting board of vegetables so they wouldn't see his face. He had thought a similar thing almost every day for the past few months he and Even had been together. Every morning that he got to wake up to Even's sleeping face, he wanted to pinch himself. He never thought he'd be allowed to get so lucky in life.

"It's the least I can do for you guys, after letting me crash here all the time," Even said.

"Nonsense, our home is your home. We've already made you an honorary roommate."  

Even laughed delightedly, patting Eskild's hands. Isak grabbed a cucumber, peeling the skin off, content to listen to them chatter away behind him.

 

Eskild was right in a way. Even spent so much time at Isak's that he was practically their fourth roommate. It wouldn't even think to cross their minds, they were so welcoming of his presence, but Isak could see how an extra body in their small apartment was starting to take its toll.

From a line up forming to use the bathroom all at once, because none of them wanted to wake up earlier to stagger their morning routines, to forgetting whose food was whose in the fridge, four was quickly becoming too big a crowd.

Isak could have easily spent more time at Even's single occupancy apartment, to avoid these troubles. However, the flip side of the butterflies he felt waking up next to Even and feeling like he was the luckiest boy in the world, was thinking, what was _Even_ thinking.

Isak wasn't blind to his imperfections. He knew he could be messy, lazy, and downright churlish at times. Sooner or later, Even would stop thinking of it as an adorable quirk, and realize it was actually a permanent--and annoying--part of his personality instead.

As a result, Isak ended up pulling Even into his apartment to sleep over more and more, stating that Eskild would mope if he became a stranger in his own home. It was imperative for his budding worries that his roommates were able to act as a buffer to the more unsavoury parts of his personality.

Besides, this was where all his stuff was. His clothes, his games, and his food (Noora's occasional leftovers). Isak was hesitant to just move it all into Even's place for sake of convenience. His toothbrush was a big enough hurdle to get over. He couldn't go on assuming that Even was okay with him practically moving into his space without permission. That was an awkward conversation he didn't think he was ready for yet.  
  


 

_Monday_

Isak stomped his way up the stairs to his apartment, uncomfortable in his soaked jeans. Jonas and he had parted ways just in time for him to get drenched from the sudden downpour on his way back home. His socks squelched unpleasantly inside his sneakers. It was well into the late hours of the night, and he was exhausted. All he wanted now was to take a hot shower and get back into bed with Even, who was currently passing the time away with his roommates.

Isak turned the key in his door, and was met with chaos instead.

" _Eskild_ , how many times do I have to tell you not to eat all my snacks!"

That was definitely Noora's familiar shrieking. He kicked off his shoes, hung up his dripping wet jacket, and went in search of the noise.

He tentatively poked his head into the kitchen, hidden around the corner. He didn't want to get caught up in whatever was happening here. Eskild was looking a little too pale for it to be natural, and Noora was pointing accusingly at the open cupboard.

"I swear it wasn't me. You've got to believe me," Eskild pleaded, keeping a safe distance. "Maybe it was Isak? You know how that boy has a sweet tooth."

Isak was about to come forward--screw being unseen--when Noora huffed angrily.

"Isak? I'd be surprised if he knew where we keep the plates, he never touches this kitchen. You really think I'm going to believe he went through the cupboards for my snacks?"

"Don't you think I would have learned my lesson from the last--er--few times this has happened? Maybe it was someone else? Someone who didn't know the cupboards aren't a free-for-all?" Eskild tried again.

Isak had a sinking feeling he knew where this was headed.

"You really can't blame Even, Noora," he reasoned. "He is our guest after all, please have mercy on him."

 Isak had enough of his hiding. "What the fuck, Eskild?!" he screamed, storming into the kitchen.

Eskild nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"You can't just blame things on Even without knowing shit," he spluttered. "Also, he has never in his life taken anything that wasn't his from us. That's what you do!"

Eskild opened his mouth, probably to spill more lies, but Isak held up his hand to silence him.

"And to think he cooked dinner for your ungrateful ass. Do you have no conscience?!"

"Isak, please--"

But Isak, having noticed Noora wasn't in the kitchen with them anymore, panicked and went in search of her instead.

He found her further down the hall, standing outside the bathroom with a stunned speechless Even.

"Listen, I'm not saying I believe Eskild's lies," she was saying, looking like she had to forcibly calm herself down in a very short period of time. "You know you're always welcome in our home, and to our food. But I'm just going to tell you what I've told everyone else, since you're one of us now. You can eat my stuff, but please, at least leave a little for me, okay?"

"Oh, um," Even stumbled, "I'm sorry. I can't remember if I ate your stuff. Maybe I did. What was it?"

Noora sighed, looking tired. "A pack of gummi candies. Look it's fine. I've just been really stressed this week, and all I wanted was something sweet to eat. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Isak didn't stick around to hear the rest of their conversation. He whirled around for the kitchen, his socks squishing wetly on the wood floor. When he realized Eskild was no longer there, he turned on his heel and headed straight for his  bedroom.

"I'm coming in!" Isak warned, turning the door handle.

Eskild was sat curled up on his bed, his phone held loosely in his hand. When he spotted Isak he frowned at his disheveled state. "Did you swim here? You're dripping on my new rug."

"Screw your rug!" Isak shouted. "I know it was you who ate Noora's candy. I saw you that day Even made dinner for you, so don't waste my time denying it."  

Eskild's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. But you can't say anything to Noora, please! She'll be furious." When that garnered no sympathy, he tried again. "Honestly. She said she would move out if I did it again. Something about not respecting her boundaries. I just can't have that happen, you know how close we are."

"You're so dramatic." Isak rolled his eyes. "Tell her it was you. She's giving Even the talk, and if he's sad because of this, _I'll_ move out."

"Well, if it's between the two of you--"

"Eskild!"

He threw his arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I truly didn't think she would say anything if it was Even. I'll make things right, my angry little buddy. Don't you fret."

Isak folded his arms, staying put to watch Eskild struggle out of bed, just to be sure he was going.

"Look at this protective streak of yours," Eskild said, waggling his eyebrows as he passed. "It's pretty sexy. Even's a lucky guy."

Isak just followed him out in stony silence, going in search of his boyfriend.

He found Even in his room, sitting up on his bed, his arms folded across his pulled up knees.

"My roommates are insufferable," he said, by way of greeting. "It would be so much nicer if it was just the two of us."

Even looked up at that. "Is that something you think about?"

"I'm just annoyed they'd do this to you," Isak sighed, sitting down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Even nodded. "Yeah, it's not a big deal. But I think I should go out and get Noora a replacement pack. She's really stressed, and I feel terrible."

"But baby, it's so late out," Isak said, a little startled. Even was not supposed to be feeling this guilty. He had half a mind to track down Eskild and start his yelling all over again. "Besides, you didn't do it."

"I mean, all things considered, Noora was really nice about it. It wasn't as if she was accusing me outright."

 _She kind of was_ , Isak thought. He rubbed Even's back in sympathy. "She shouldn't have spoken to you at all. Eskild's the real culprit. But he's coming clean to her now, I made sure of it. He can wander the streets of Oslo looking for sweets in the dark."

Even gave him a small, but noticeably happier smile. "Look at you, defending my honour."

"Are you going to tell me it's sexy?" Isak blurted out.

Even's grin was wide with mirth now. He pulled Isak towards him, kissing his forehead. "Everything about you is sexy." He looked down where their thighs were pressed snuggly together. "But Isak? Why are you so wet?"

Isak was confused for a second, before the uncomfortable feeling of being weighed down by soaked through jeans and socks caught up to him. He groaned, standing up from the bed, where he'd left behind a damp spot. "Ugh. I got caught in the rain on my way here. I need to go shower, I feel so gross."

He waddled over to his dresser for a change of clothes to the sound of Even's soft laughter. There was very little Isak wouldn't do for him if it meant he got to keep that brilliant smile on Even's face a little longer.

 

 

_Tuesday_

The bright morning sun filtering through his window was enough to stir Isak into semi wakefulness. He reached out across his bed blindly, and meeting no resistance, sat up straight. Even's side of the bed was cold and empty.

Isak had begun to loathe staying in bed when Even wasn't in it to press sleepy morning kisses into his hair. Also because on numerous occasions, he'd walked in on his roommates having breakfast with Even and happily swapping embarrassing stories about him. Even called them endearing, but Isak just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

This time around, Noora and Even were bustling around the kitchen, a pan of eggs sizzling away and slices of bread being toasted.

"I thought I would wake up early and make you breakfast," she was saying. "But instead you beat me to it."

"Let the man cook, Noora," Eskild said, from his lonely spot at the table. "He makes the most divine eggs I've ever tasted."

She turned around to throw him a dirty glare. "Who says you're getting any?" 

"It's the least I can do," Even offered, scrambling the eggs in the pan. "I know it can't be easy having an extra person around here all the time."

Noora shifted on her feet. "If this is about last night, I shouldn't have come at you like a bat out of hell. I was so stressed I wasn't thinking straight. Of course it was Eskild. You shouldn't be rewarding his lies with breakfast."

"Let's not be hasty now," Eskild said quickly, sitting up straighter in his chair. "Even, again, I really am sorry for throwing you under the bus like that. You know how much I love and care for you. It's just a force of habit when Noora is threatening to abandon ship. Which is a dirty, dirty move on your part, young lady."

Even just laughed it off. "You can stop apologizing, Eskild. It's okay, I've made enough eggs for you too."

"What did we ever do to deserve you?" Eskild said wistfully, a hand over his heart. "Also, did you know, Isak also threatened to move out if I didn't come clean." Eskild raised one brow. "Could you imagine him not living here anymore? What would that be like?"

Even continued to concentrate on scrambling the eggs in the pan in silence, bent low over the hot stovetop.

"Probably a lot less dirty dishes in the sink," Noora guessed.

Isak rolled his eyes, stepping fully into the kitchen now. "None of my dirty dishes have been left in the sink for a while now, and you know it."

Eskild turned his raised brow to greet him. "Yes, because your lover is a gift from god, and does them for you. Even, you spoil him."

Even leaned back to give Isak a quick good morning kiss as he passed behind him. "He's just too cute not to."

Isak felt his face heat up as he moved over to the rack of mugs. He set about making his own coffee as his roommates chattered behind him. Months together and he had yet to get used to Even's easy affection, his stomach still doing somersaults in his presence. At the very least, Even was so publicly tactile all the time, the rest of them had gotten used to it, and he no longer had to deal with his roommate's bulging eyeballs anymore.

 

 

_Saturday_

Another sweltering summer afternoon, and Isak was spread-eagled on his bed in just his boxers, trying to stave the heat away. He peeked over at Even, who had a laptop balanced on his thighs, fully clothed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Just looking at his long pants was causing Isak to perspire more.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he mumbled.

Even raised his brow at him, casting an appreciative glance down his bare chest and legs. "And you're wearing too little. It's very distracting."   

"Is it?" Isak grinned, excitement building as Even set his laptop aside to hover over him.

Even hummed in response, leaning down for a lingering kiss. He ran one large palm down Isak's side, muscles contracting under his touch. Even paused to frown. "Sticky," he commented.

" _Even_ ," Isak complained, batting his hand away. "I'm not even sweating that much!"

Even chuckled, placing an apologetic kiss to his downturned pout. "I'm only kidding, baby. I wouldn't care even if you were so sweaty I could barely grip onto you without slipping off."

Isak wrinkled his nose at the image. "Anyways," he said, as Even plopped back down beside him, but left one hand tracing patterns along his stomach. "I didn't expect you back so early. How was lunch with your parents?"

"They kicked me out when they realized I hadn't brought you with me." Even laughed when Isak only rolled his eyes at him. "It was great, but they have things to do later, so I figured I'd stay out of their hair."

Isak nodded at that, absentmindedly playing with Even's fingers.

"You should have come," Even said. "They love having you around."

Isak, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why that might be.

He had met Even's parents for the first time a few months ago, and he was a nervous wreck. So nervous that he'd accidentally sent his fork flying at his father's head during one particularly enthusiastic gesture. Granted, it thankfully missed its unwilling target. Isak had still frozen in horror until Even's mother had broken the shocked silence by laughing uproariously.   

The next time he'd gone over for dinner it passed much more smoothly. Though when Even's father nudged his shoulder and said, in good humour, "Watch out, he's got a knife. I don't think I'll get so lucky twice." Isak had nearly died of embarrassment. 

No one else but Isak seemed to think he was a walking disaster. Even's mother appeared to be endlessly charmed by his awkward, stilted conversation, no matter how badly he looked like he'd rather be doing anything else. By some miracle, Even's father couldn't care less about his clumsy assassination attempt, putting sharp objects into his hands, and offering to teach him basic cooking skills when Isak admitted he had none. Even himself was so thrilled his parents liked Isak, as he insisted they would, that he was completely oblivious to what a fool Isak made of himself around them every time.

As for Isak's own parents, he had done his duty and sent his mother a text telling her he was dating a boy, a little while after they'd figured things out. Around the same time, he had picked up when his father called, a rarity in and of itself, and begrudgingly told him about Even as well. His father had said, with an ease that Isak ached to remember, that when Isak was ready to introduce him, he was looking forward to meeting his boyfriend.

He told himself he was doing this for Even's sake, that he wanted his boyfriend to meet his parents one day in the future, because he knew the gesture would mean a lot to him. However, when his mother responded with a simple text that said, _My son, as long as you are happy, then I am happy. It's all I have ever wanted for you_. He had broken down in such hiccupping sobs that a startled Even had to rub his back, and rock him gently through it.

"Isak?"

Isak blinked away the prickling behind his eyes, focusing on Even's concerned face. He smiled softly at him. "I guess I could tag along the next time you visit your parents."

"Good." Even grinned happily at that, maneuvering Isak closer until the smaller boy was almost settled on top of him. "I love you so much, you know."

"I know," Isak said, tilting his head down to kiss him. There'd never be a time where those words wouldn't make his heart flutter.

"You know?"

Isak rolled his eyes fondly. "I love you too, Even. Very much." He didn't think he'd ever get used to saying it back either. 

Even grinned, pleased. "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

Isak shrugged, settling his chin atop his folded arms, where they rested against Even's chest. "Slept."

"It's well into the afternoon, and you're telling me you've barely left this bed?"

"It's hot, and no one was home. What else was I supposed to do?"

Even raised both eyebrows at him. "Well, now that I'm home, I have an idea."

Isak pushed himself up, interested. "And what would that be?" He crawled down Even until he was seated comfortably over Even's lap, thighs on either side of his hips.

Even raised himself on his elbows, meeting Isak's lips half way. The moment Isak felt his hot tongue slide into his mouth, he moaned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"You're definitely wearing too many clothes for this--"

Isak barely heard his door bang open.

"Isak! You'll never guess what a hottie I just met--"

Isak shrieked so loudly in shock, that Eskild the intruder, screamed in fright right back at him.

In his haste to scramble off Even's lap, and Even's haste to sit upright, Isak felt the jarring sensation of accidentally clocking Even in the forehead with his knee. Even groaned, clutching at his head.

Eskild's eye's were nearly bulging out of his head by this point. "Good, god, Isak. Look what you've done. You don't hit a man that beautiful in the face!"

"What I've done? _Me?_ " Isak screeched. He hastily grabbed a pillow, throwing it over his lap, before Eskild's eyes had something else to fall out at. "You've ruined the moment! If my door is closed, you knock first!"

"Isak, please. We'd never get anywhere that way. Your door is always closed."

"Then you always need to knock first!"

Even was still rubbing his forehead, and Isak bit his lip, wincing in sympathy pain.

Eskild cleared his throat, a little awkwardly. "I apologize, but I didn't think Even would be back so soon." He gave Isak a meaningful look. "And I certainly didn't expect you to be _otherwise occupied_. It was so silent in the apartment. Usually you're loud enough in the throes of passion to wake the dead."

Isak was absolutely mortified. "What? You've been hearing me and Even. Me and Even doing...having--and you never said anything?!"

"I didn't want to embarrass you," he said, as if the answer was obvious.

Isak threw his arms up, frustrated. "And this isn't embarrassing?"

Eskild gave him a confused look, folding his arms. "Isak, I've seen you in your gross, unflattering, unmentionables a thousand times before. This is hardly scandalous."

"This is different!"

Even, done rubbing the bump on his head, reached out to soothe him. "It's okay, baby. It's not like we were caught in the most compromising position."

Isak whirled on him. "Don't you dare take his side!"

"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone," Eskild said, backing out of the room.

Still feeling wound up, Isak frowned at Even. "Why didn't you ever tell me I was being too loud?"

Even shrugged. "I like it when you're loud."

"Oh my god!" Eskild yelled from the hallway.

Isak was just about done with the lot of them.

"It's okay, next time you can be as loud as you want at my place," Even comforted. "Won't that be nice? Just the two of us?"

"Like that would stop Eskild," Isak grumbled, allowing Even to pull him into his warm embrace.

He was getting well and truly fed up with these constant interruptions, and bearing the literal wounds from them. He leaned over to kiss Even's sore forehead, and gently bumped their noses together in apology. 

It really would be nice if Even and he could spend a minute in his bedroom uninterrupted. Since that clearly wasn't going to happen anytime soon, it would be even nicer if Eskild learned how to knock first. But that was a battle for another day.

 


	2. making plans for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even make a big decision, and break the good news to their nearest and dearest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos <3 honestly makes my day knowing you guys are enjoying this second installment. The boy squad is back in this chapter, and weighs in their two cents on Isak's living arrangements. I love writing their dynamic so much. I hope you guys enjoy :)!

 

_Sunday_

The boys were over, spending a lazy Sunday afternoon in Isak's room. Jonas and he were sprawled out along his bed, while Magnus and Mahdi sat on the edge, game controllers in their hands, their eyes fixed on the TV.

Even was out meeting Sonja somewhere or the other. Isak wasn't really paying attention, his mind too occupied with playing it cool. To be fair, he'd gotten a lot better with his reaction to them still spending so much time together, despite having dated for years. Especially after he found out that the reason Even was distant with him all those months ago, suspiciously right after spending time with her, was not nefarious in the slightest.

A while ago, Even had sat the three of them down in his apartment one evening, encouraging them to get to know each other better. It was strained to say the least. It wasn't just Isak who worried, but Sonja too. They were both, after all, trying to get used to each other's new place in Even's life.

"So what's it like?"

"Hmm?"

Jonas gave him an exasperated sigh, and Isak realized he must have been trying to get his attention for a while now. "What's it like having Even practically live with you now?"

"Yeah, tell us, Isak," Magnus chimed in. Half his attention was focused on trying not to get his character shot at onscreen. "Is he sick of you yet?"

Isak ignored his sniggering, turning back to Jonas. "I love having him around. Even is perfect in every way. But--"

Magnus gasped, turning around. "Don't tell me you're the one who's sick of him. That's not possible. Just look at him."

"Eyes on the screen, bro," Mahdi complained, elbowing him in the side.

"Even's not the problem at all. It's the constant interruptions that are driving me crazy."

"What do you mean?" Mahdi asked. He whooped when his character successfully cleared a barricade.

"I know what he means," Magnus leered. "You're talking about banging, aren't you?"

Isak glowered at the back of his head. "It's just really annoying not being able to have a moment of peace without Eskild barging in on us." Their failed attempt from yesterday was still fresh in his mind.

"Not to point out the obvious," Jonas said. "But why don't you just spend time at Even's place then?"

"I do spend time at Even's," Isak sighed. "But I still live here, so we're bound to...do stuff when he comes over. It's not like I planned on having nosey roommates."

Sometimes Isak wished he could just hang a sign up on his door, but he didn't think he could deal with his roommates knowing exactly what was happening in here. "All these interruptions are causing Even and I a lot of pain."

"I'll bet," Magnus said, turning around again just to give him a filthily wink.

Isak recoiled from the look. "I mean, it's physically painful."

" _I'll bet._ "

Isak rolled his eyes at his insufferable friend. "As in, I literally kneed him in the head last time, you ass."

Magnus whistled. "Well, that's an image."

"Man, you've got to stop," Mahdi groaned. "But I agree with Jonas. Just reserve the sex stuff for Even's place. Then you won't have to worry about blue balls."

"Ugh," Isak said, giving up and flopping down onto his back.

Jonas laid down on his back as well. "How much time exactly do you spend at Even's?"

"Enough," Isak said, vaguely. He couldn't quite meet his friend's eye.

Jonas pitched his voice low enough that he wouldn't be heard over the other two screaming at the TV. "Are you not comfortable spending time there?"

"It's not that. I love spending time with Even--"

"You need your space, some time apart. That's healthy."

"Not at all. Sometimes I feel I can't get enough time with him, even though I see him so often. Do you know what I mean?"

"Ah, the honeymoon phase," Jonas said wistfully.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Isak paused to worry at his bottom lip. "Just...what if Even does get sick of me? What if he realizes I'm a slob, and hates how messy I am? Eventually he'll stop doing my dishes because I won't be cute anymore, I'll just be annoying."

Jonas' eye's got more round as his mini tirade progressed. "Relax. You're planning for way in the future." He pointedly looked around his messy room. "If he hasn't already gotten sick of you, I doubt he ever will. You're thinking so hard about this you're starting to obsess." He gave Isak a little smile. "One day at a time, right?"

Isak felt himself unwind a little. His own familiar words a comfort to him. "One day at a time," he repeated.

"Also, do your own dishes. Come on, man."

 

 

_Wednesday_

Isak was seated at the kitchen table, quietly munching on a bowl of cereal, waiting for Even to finish his morning shower. By the counter, Noora had her back to him. She'd been wiping the surface with that same old rag since he'd walked in. They'd barely said more than a curt good morning to each other, content to go about their business in quiet. That was one of the things Isak liked about having her as a roommate. She never felt the need to fill the silence with useless babble. Mostly because she just couldn't be bothered to.

This morning however, her silence seemed charged with nervous energy. Not only was she scrubbing vigorously at phantom counter stains, the side view Isak caught of her looked quite flustered. Unless his roommates brought up their woes, he was more than happy pretending he didn't notice. Not everyone wanted to talk about their problems.   

When Even walked in, Isak perked up immediately. "Finally. I thought you'd fallen asleep in the shower." He gestured to the spare bowl on the table, frowning. "I should have waited to pour your cereal...it might be a bit soggy."

Even leaned down to kiss him in thanks, slipping into the opposite chair. When he caught a glimpse of Noora in the corner, who'd gone stiff the moment he walked in, he cleared his throat. "Good morning, Noora."

She turned around jerkily. Her cheeks were high with colour. "Good morning," she managed, before hastily excusing herself from their company.

Isak stared at her retreating back, perplexed. "What was that about?"

Even stuck a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, cleverly excusing himself from answering.

Isak squinted at him. "What's going on, Even? Did she yell at you for something else?"

"No, that's not it." He took his time chewing and swallowing the rest of his mouthful. "So it's not just you anymore whose body has been exposed to your roommates."

Isak stared at him slack jawed for a moment. " _How?_ "

"She caught me right before I could get in the shower. Full frontal. To be fair it wasn't her fault. She wasn't expecting to see anyone inside."

He let the words _full frontal_ sink in for a minute before exploding. "You didn't think to lock the door?!"

"I thought I did!"

Isak groaned. This roommate situation was getting out of hand. Only he was allowed to see Even's naked body. "At least it wasn't Eskild," he said out loud. "He might have fainted on the spot."

Needless to say, Noora remained in her room for the majority of the day, somehow managing to avoid them even when she was forced into the same common space.

When Eskild got home later in the evening, he was quick to pick up on the tension in the air. He looked between the three of them, and in a tone meant for gossip, asked them to spit it out. Both Isak and Noora yelled at him to get lost, perfectly in sync, while Even just shrugged helplessly at his bewildered expression.

 

 

_Friday_

"Even..." Isak said, breathily.

Even paused only to grin against his parted lips, before going back to taking Isak apart with his tongue. Isak relaxed into his kiss, his arms curled up beside his head. One of Even's hands reached up and threaded long fingers through his own. He definitely didn't think he'd ever get used to this.

Slowly, excruciatingly, Even trailed his lips from Isak's neck, down to his chest, teasing with the barest hint of teeth. He moaned loudly, sending up a brief thanks that they were in Even's apartment for once, and no one else was around to hear him sound like an animal in heat.

He dropped his knees to either side on the bed so Even could fit snuggly between them. He was thankful that his boyfriend was bigger than him, because when Even pressed his body down onto his, he bucked up hard enough in shock to nearly toss them both off the bed.

"Easy there, tiger," Even laughed, squeezing the hand in his. He dropped his voice into a poor imitation of a foreign accent, "This ain't no rodeo."

"Oh my god," Isak groaned, for an entirely different reason. "You're lucky you're the hottest guy I've ever seen."

Even smiled broadly, giving him a pacifying kiss. "You think I'm hot, huh?" He gave Isak a series of quick kisses, making him giggle in spite of himself. "I think you're hot too."

Isak hummed happily against his lips, puckering up for another kiss.

"Like, literally hot," Even said, his face quite serious. "You're always so warm, you should probably get that checked out."

Isak huffed, throwing his head back against his pillow. "You're a menace. How is this still doing it for me?"

Even only laughed some more, before pressing his lips back against Isak's, and coaxing his mouth open for him. Isak forgave him easily, winding his free arm across Even's back, his fingers coming up to tangle in his soft hair.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Even whispered, his tongue sliding hot against Isak's own.

Isak's grip on Even's hair tightened marginally. "I want you to make me scream."

Even froze on top on him.

For a panicked second, Isak thought he had sounded so shamelessly wanton, that Even would just start laughing at him again.

He opened his mouth to stutter a retraction, but before he could, Even took in a breath and said, "Fuck, Isak. How are you real? I wish you could see yourself right now." Before he dropped his lips back down to Isak's chest, heading decidedly south.

By the time Even swallowed him down in one fluid motion, Isak's toes had started to curl of their own accord, and he'd given up on trying to string together a coherent sentence. He could hear Even murmuring filthy things into his heated skin when he came up for air, but his brain had surrendered itself to mindless babbling by then. He praised whatever higher power out there had bestowed this magnificent man, and his positively lewd mouth onto him.     

 

"I keep thinking Eskild is going to barge in on us at any second," Isak confessed. "This sense of peace is weirding me out."

They were still in Even's bed, tangled up together under a thin sheet, loathe to move or do much of anything else.

"Good, weird?" Even chuckled.

Isak could feel the vibrations of it from where his head was pillowed over Even's heart. He nuzzled into his chest, placing a kiss against his warm skin. "Definitely good. Some activities are so much easier without nosey roommates around."

" _Activities_ ," Even repeated, a teasing lilt to his voice. "What about otherwise? Would it be weird not to have them around? They've been your home for so long."

"No way, good riddance I'd say," Isak huffed. "Except, I would miss the food Noora sometimes leaves behind for me. That is, if I can get to it before Eskild finds it."

Even laughed, holding him tightly to his chest. "Don't worry, I'm more than happy to feed you over here."

"You are a pretty decent cook."

"But would you miss them if you no longer lived together?"

The suddenly sober tone of his voice made Isak pull back enough to peek up at his face. "It would be strange not having them around anymore," he said honestly. He placed his head down on the pillow this time, so he could keep Even in view without straining his eyes. "Especially Eskild. His presence is just so...constant. I guess it would take some getting used to not seeing him all the time." He paused, scrunching up his face. "I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, actually."

Even nodded, taking it in. He swallowed before asking, "But what if you didn't live too far away? Would that make you feel less homesick?"

Isak laughed. "I would not be homesick, that's so dramatic. Besides, where would I even move to?"

"Across the hall," Even said, simply.

Isak blinked mutely at him. Even's face betrayed nothing of what was going on inside his head, but Isak could see the way he was struggling not to break their eye contact.

"Across the hall?" he repeated, his voice a whisper.

"Is that so unbelievable?" Even asked. "Living here with me?" He nudged Isak's shoulder with a lightness that betrayed his tense body.

Isak thought he really should do more than blink dumbly and repeat Even's words back at him. His mind was reeling, trying to understand if Even was truly asking what he thought he was asking. His heart wouldn't be able to stand it if he answered honestly, and it turned out he was wrong.  

He settled for something in between. "No it's not unbelievable, seeing as I spend most of my time with you anyways. You practically live in my bedroom now."  

"Right," Even agreed. "What if you lived in my bedroom instead?"

"I'm a growing boy Even, I need a little more space than just your bedroom."

"I'm serious. What if I asked you to move in with me? What would you say to that?"

Isak gaped at him. "Even are you serious? I can't tell if you're serious."

The part of his brain that wasn't unhelpfully echoing his pounding heart back at him, dared to thrill at the thought. Even, who he loved with all his heart and soul, was not only _not_ sick of his company yet, but wanted even more of it. Just a mere year ago, this was something he could scarcely bring himself to dream about.

Even hoisted himself onto one elbow. He brushed back Isak's fringe, looking both exasperated and fond. "Isak, will you move in with me?"

"Right now?"

Even groaned, slumping back down, his hands over his face. "And to think you called me a menace."

Isak quickly shuffled over, pressing himself against Even's side. He gently coaxed his boyfriend's hands from his face. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to ask me this. Even, of course I want to move in with you. "

"Is it too soon?" His eyebrows furrowed together. "I know we've only been together a couple months, but this feels right for me. But if it doesn't feel right for you, that's okay. It really is."

Isak thought about it for a minute. True, they had only known each other for a few months, but it felt a lot longer than that. Even felt like such a familiar soul to him, he truly believed that in every universe out there, this was how they always ended up. Together. The passage of time was irrelevant to that.

"It's not too soon," Isak said, his fingers curling around one of Even's hands. "This feels right for me too. I just can't believe you want to move in with me."

"Why on earth wouldn't I want that?"

Isak let go off his hand to tick off reasons on his fingers. "I'm messy, lazy, and I won't wake up before noon. I think that's broad enough to cover almost everything."

"I have ways to wake you up before noon," Even teased.

"And I'm rude," Isak added. "I'll be so mean if you try and wake me."

Even leveled him with an unimpressed look. "I've woken up next to you enough times to know what I'm dealing with. One time I tried to get you up, you kicked me in the shin. I still have the bruise."

"You do not still have a bruise," he huffed. "And I've already told you, it was a gut reaction to being woken up at the crack of dawn. Also, I didn't think your leg was that close to me."

"It was nine in the morning."

"I don't know how you didn't expect to get kicked," Isak grumbled.

Even smiled fondly at him, reaching up to run his fingers through his curly blond hair. "As for the first two, I can deal with the mess, and you're not as lazy as you think you are."

Isak bit the inside of his cheek. "It's not the same, making a mess in my own home, and making a mess in your home."

Even gripped the back of his head gently, holding Isak's gaze. "But it won't be my home anymore, it'll be our home. And It's not like I'm perfect either."

"You're perfect for me."

"So what do you say then? Isak Valtersen, will you move in with me?"

Isak leaned down give Even a slow kiss. When he pulled back, Even was waiting patiently for his answer. "I would love to move in with you."

The slow smile that spread across Even's face was the brightest thing he had ever seen. "Are you serious? I can't tell if you're serious."

"Ha ha," Isak deadpanned, shoving playfully at his chest. He looked him right in the eye, leaving no room for doubt. "I love you so much, Even. I'm serious."

"I love you too, baby. But thank god," Even sighed. "I've been dropping hints about this for a while now. I can finally stop."

"You should know subtlety doesn't work on me. So this is really happening?" Isak asked, feeling a bit dazed. "I want to pinch myself, there's no one else I want to live with more. But don't tell Eskild. He'll start crying, and I don't know what to do with that."

Even smiled, tenderly coaxing Isak's head down for another kiss. "We'll just have to break it to him gently then."  


 

 

_Sunday_

Even was gone for the day to see his parents, as he usually tried to at least once over the weekend, and also to tell them Isak had agreed to move in with him. Apparently Even had confessed his intentions to his parents a while back, and they were eagerly awaiting Isak's response.

Even gave up coaxing him to come along when he found out Isak also planned on breaking the news to his roommates today. He offered to stay for moral support, stating he could tell his parents some other time. As grateful as Isak was, he insisted it was something he wanted to do himself.

That was how he found himself, as he'd done many times before, hovering over the threshold of his kitchen entrance. Eskild and Noora were at their little table, cups of tea in hand, talking lowly as they flipped through a magazine in front of them.

Isak padded over to them, and slipped into the opposite chair.

Eskild looked up, brow quirked. "Well, this is rare. Are you joining us for tea?"

"There's some hot water left in the kettle," Noora offered.

"Um, thanks. But I just wanted to talk."

"Tell us everything," Eskild said immediately. He flipped the magazine closed with a flourish, trapping one of Noora's hands within it. 

"So you know how Even and I have been together for a little while now?" he started, trying to figure out the best way to word it.

"Oh no, Isak," Eskild said, a hand over his mouth. "Don't tell me you've broken up. My heart couldn't take it!"

"Your heart?" Noora snorted delicately, pulling her hand from between the pages.

"Even has come to be a dear member of this household. I couldn't stand picking sides."

"Just let him finish, Eskild."

"No one's picking sides. Even and I haven't broken up, how did you even get there?" Isak sighed. He started again. "Anyways, it's quite the opposite." He took in a deep breath. "Even asked me to move in with him."

He was met with absolute silence. Noora probably because she was waiting to see if he was finished, but Eskild's jaw was nearly hanging open.

"And you said yes?" he asked.

"Of course I said yes."

Noora was the first to smile at him. "That's great news, Isak. Congrats."

"Thanks," he said, returning her smile.

Eskild was still looking at him like he couldn't quite believe what he'd heard. "Well, that was quick."

Noora looked mildly guilty. "It doesn't have anything to do with us, does it? Any recent events?"

No doubt she was recalling walking in on Even naked as the day he was born. "No, nothing that like," he reassured. "We just think it'll be nice to have a space for ourselves. We're ready for what comes next."

"When are you moving in?" Eskild asked.

Isak shrugged. "As soon as you can find a new roommate I guess. I don't want to screw you guys over, rent wise."

"Oh Isak, that ship has sailed."

Noora nudged Eskild in the arm. "But this is wonderful news, isn't it?"

"The best." Eskild gave him a small, but genuine smile, and Isak felt himself finally relax.  
  
  


**Even <3 <3**

_Isak (16:30): It's done. I told them_

_Even (16:32): How'd it go?_

_Isak (16:32): Really well. No screaming or crying_

_Even (16:33): That's amazing, baby_

_Isak (16:34): I'm a little insulted actually. They could at least pretend to be more upset_

_Even (16:34): Haha <3 now to tell the boys_

_Isak (16:35): Jonas and the others want to hang out at the skate park tomorrow. He asked you to come too_

_Even (16:35): Of course, i'll meet you guys down there in the evening_

_Isak (16:35): Ok <3_

_Even (16:35): <3 _

 

He expected Eskild to come barging into his room later that night, already planning their house warming, even though it wasn't a new house, and he'd already been to Even's apartment. He waited, almost giddy, this was something he didn't mind Eskild making a big deal about. It was a big deal, and he wanted someone else to share his happiness with. However, his room door stayed uninterruptedly closed, and Eskild remained uncharacteristically silent through to the end of the night.

Isak put it out of his mind for the moment, pulling his covers over him, and clutching Even's pillow tightly to his body.  

 

 

_Monday_

When Isak broke the news to the boys, there was a lot of noise all at once. Mostly from Magnus.

"Fucking hell!" Magnus yelled, grinning ear to ear. "I can't believe this. You're not kidding, are you?"

"Seriously?" Jonas asked, eyebrows high. Isak was relieved to hear he sounded surprised but not disbelieving. "Wow, congrats man."

"You have to invite us over to your new pad to celebrate," Mahdi said, clapping him on the arm.

They were seated on an empty bench at the skate park, waiting for Even to arrive. Isak had been so nervous, yet so excited to tell them.

"I know what you guys must be thinking," he said. "Eskild thinks it's quick too, me moving in with Even. But it doesn't feel that way, it feels right."

"That's not what we're thinking." Jonas shook his head. "If you feel this is right, then that's all that matters."

"Isak's all grown up," Magnus said, wiping away a pretend tear. "Who would have thought we'd ever see the day?"

Again, Isak really should have seen this easy acceptance coming, but it took him aback every time. "Thanks, guys," he said, full with emotion.

Magnus was the first to see Even arriving, his long strides unmistakable even at a distance. Isak no longer cringed in embarrassment, or felt the need to intervene, as he watched his friend nearly jump into his boyfriend's ready arms.

"I can't believe _Evak_ is finally moving in together," Magnus cried, squeezing Even once more for good measure. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Isak had also long given up forbidding him to use his favourite word for them around Even. At this point, he half expected Magnus to bring them a banner that said, _Welcome to Evak's Crib_. He knew he had a reputation of giving Magnus a hard time. With his loose mouth and sometimes clueless nature, he made for an easy target. But in times like these, when Isak was nervous as hell about sharing a big part of his life, he knew he could always count on Magnus' boundless, and unconditional enthusiasm to have his back.

The rest of the boys extended their congratulations to Even as well, enthusiastic handshakes, and slaps on the back going around. Isak noticed that when it was Jonas' turn, Even's eyes lingered a little hesitantly on him, before a big grin split his face and Jonas was pulling Even in for a hug.

Isak thought it was endearing that his boyfriend was deferential to his best friend. Isak was well aware that he and Even didn't need anyone's blessing, but it was heartening to know they had it all the same.

Despite their easy acceptance, he did realize they were both very young, and hadn't actually been dating all that long yet. He'd expected to be met with a lot more resistance, that would make feeling happy about this big step in his life a lot more difficult. But if it was one thing Isak trusted, it was his friend's unwavering support of everything he did.

"I'm really happy for you two," Jonas said. "And if you need help lifting boxes, I'm your guy."

"Hey, me too," Magnus said, not to be out done.

By the end of it, Even was nearly glowing with happiness. His smiling face only crinkling more when Jonas rolled a skateboard to him and said, "I brought you my old board. Let's see what you've got."

 

Of course Isak, with all his bravado, was the first to fall off his skateboard. He was so eager to prove to Even that he hadn't just stood around watching Jonas pull off tricks and flips, back when this skate park was their regular haunt.

"Baby, it's okay if you can't skate," Even soothed, rubbing his back. "But you really should be wearing knee pads if you're going to try."

Isak wasn't sure what part of that offended him the most. He turned his angriest eyebrows towards him. "I don't need knee pads, Even, I'm not a child!" he yelled, gripping his definitely skinned knees over his roughed up jeans.

Jonas crouched down beside him, his face grave. "Wearing protective gear doesn't make you a child, it makes you smart." He let out a little snicker then, unable to keep a straight face for long. "But really man, all these years and you never learned how to stay on your board?"

Isak glared hard at his friend. All loving sentiment from earlier thrown out the window.

 

"You've been a little quiet since we got back," Even said. "Are your knees bothering you?"

They'd come back from the skate park shortly after Isak had fallen off his board, and were cuddled up in bed.

Even had jumped into the shower with him as soon as they got back to Isak's, gently washing the dried blood and dirt off his abused knees. He'd insisted he was fine back at the park, eager to save face, even though his cuts burned with every sandpaper brush of his jeans. Unfortunately, the minute Even had seen him limping, he'd bid the boys goodbye, about ready to carry Isak home on his back if necessary.

He pulled his head out of the crook of Even's neck. "I told my parents this morning. Before meeting the boys."

Other than telling his friends, the only people Isak had yet to inform were his own parents. He so rarely updated them on his daily life that it felt almost unnatural to reach out after so long, especially if it was to give them such big news. The last time he'd done that was when he'd told them he was dating Even. Emboldened by how well that had gone, and before he lost his nerve, he had given both his parents a call early in the day. 

"About moving in with me? How did they take it?" Even asked.

Isak could tell from the way his arms tightened around him that Even was nervous, but doing his best to keep it down. He knew Isak's relationship with his parents was strained at best, but that their good opinion of him was still something he needed, regardless of the reasons Isak had for not caring what they thought.

He shrugged as best he could within the circle of Even's arms. "I think my mom just wants me to be happy. And my dad...he knows he doesn't get to sway my decisions anymore. But they both want to meet you sometime soon."

Yet again, Isak had been bracing himself for the worst when he told them. However, the biggest hurdle he had to overcome in the end, was pretending he didn't hear the shock in his dad's voice when he broke the news. Nothing they said would change his mind, but it helped that his dad had recovered quickly enough to ask again when he would get to meet Even. Thankfully too, he didn't think he had it in him to justify his life choices to his father.

"Whenever you're ready for me to meet them, baby," Even said, kissing the top of his head. "But speaking of telling people, I also ran into Sonja before I left my parents house."

Isak froze at the mention of her name. "Oh?" If it sounded a little high pitched, he could hardly be blamed for it.

He believed their friendship was just that, that they'd learned how be in each other's lives without the tether of romantic involvement. But it had to sting. Having seriously dated Even for years, only to find out he was making a huge commitment to a boy he'd only known for a few months.

"Oh?" Even teased. Isak could feel his grin from how closely they were pressed together. "You sound skeptical. She may have been a little surprised at first, but she's happy for us. She didn't say anything bad, I promise."

"Define bad," Isak said, wryly. "Bad is her telling you you're rushing into things with some boy you barely know."

Even shuffled Isak around until he was able to look him in the eyes. "You're not just 'some boy' Isak," he said, seriously. "You're my one great love. I don't need to take a lifetime to figure that out when I knew it from the moment I met you. Even practical Sonja, who may not have understood a lot of the things I've done in the past, understands this much at least."

Isak couldn't look away from Even's eyes, so bright with fierce sincerity, that he could feel a pleasant warmth spreading across his body. "You think I'm your one great love?"

"I know you are," he said, simply.

Isak melted into his arms. "You're my one great love too."

Even smiled warmly at him, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

Isak pulled away, hesitantly. "Did you end up telling your parents? You haven't mentioned them yet."

Even raised his brow at him. "Well it's not like they didn't see the news coming. But I don't think you can get away with not visiting them with me anymore. They want to throw us a congratulations dinner."

"So they're really okay with this?" he asked, feeling his fraying nerves calm down.

"They couldn't be happier. Actually, I think they were a little surprised we weren't already living together."

Isak grinned into Even's chest. It warmed his heart how enthusiastic they were about his and Even's relationship. It was startling at first, how quickly their parental love extended to him as well, but he couldn't be more glad for it now. Their approval, let alone their excitement, wasn't something he realized he needed so much until now.

He didn't think the acceptance of their family and friends was a magic balm for all his insecurities, but it certainly helped get rid of a lot of the weight off his shoulders. Now, Isak felt he could truly start to look forward to this new chapter of his life with Even.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dealt mainly with Isak telling everyone his plans to move in with Even. Papa Eskild seems okay with it so far, but silence is damning is it not? 
> 
> One more to go! Next up, now that Isak is done spreading the news, the reality of moving in with Even starts to sink in. Isak is a nostalgic little bean, despite his protests :'). 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, feelings, etc <3 I love hearing from you all


	3. home is a person, not a place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even get ready to move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Everyone gets to feel things <3\. I always wanted to know Isak's thought process on moving out, and this is my take on it. Thank you all for reading this far with me :) I hope you enjoy this last part too.

_Tuesday_

Eskild was behaving strangely. He'd been acting off since Isak told him Even had asked him to move in two days ago, and was unusually silent around him now. Other than a bit of polite conversation, he gave no indication that he was even aware Isak was moving out.

That was how Isak found himself sitting on the couch in the living room, Eskild's long legs stretched out behind him. He'd nodded in recognition when Isak sat down, but made no move to shift his reclined position, or put down the phone in his hand.

Isak quickly grew tired of drumming his fingers against his thigh, waiting for his roommate to break first.                                            

"Eskild?" he called out. That at least earned him a curious look. "Is something wrong?"

Eskild frowned in confusion. "What would be wrong?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself ever since I told you Even asked me to move in." Better to be blunt with it, all this tiptoeing around was driving him crazy. He paused to let that sink in. "Why?"

"You're being silly, everything's fine."

Eskild lifted his phone higher in front of his face, effectively putting a barrier between them again. Isak was having none of that.

"Everything is not fine," he said, reaching forward to push his phone down. If he was going to be lied to, he wanted to be able to see Eskild do it. "You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since and I want to know why. I thought you liked Even. Are you not happy for us? For me?"

"Of course I'm happy for you."

When he was met with an unimpressed stare, Eskild let out a put upon sigh. Grunting with effort, he pulled himself up into a sitting position, his back against the armrest. "I can be happy for you, and sad for me at the same time, okay?"

Isak frowned. "What's there to be sad about?"

He was answered with a cheerless smile. "I know this is a very exciting time in your life, and it's all you can think about right now. But believe it or not, I'm going to miss having you around."

Isak was at a loss for words. "But it's not like I'm moving out of the country," He fumbled. "I'll be just across the hall."

"It still won't be the same."

"But it's not like I was going to live here forever," Isak said, puzzled. "Whether or not I was going to move in with Even, or out on my own. You probably won't even live here forever."

Eskild sighed again. "I know that. I just didn't think it would happen so soon. You kind of caught me off guard."

When Even popped the question, it had caught Isak off guard too, being completely clueless to all the hints Even said he'd been dropping.

Eskild smiled sadly at him. "What will I do without my grumpy little baby in the house anymore?"  

Isak thought he'd finally understood where his sudden silence had come from. "Eskild," he said. "I'll be over so often it'll be like your grumpy little baby had never left."

Eskild launched himself from the armrest, and threw his arms around Isak. "Don't ever forget you agreed you're my little baby son." His somber smile had finally broken into a proper grin.

Isak winced, being squeezed tightly into Eskild's chest. "I'm sure you'll never let me forget."

Eskild let him go to face him seriously. "I really am incredibly happy for you, Isak. And so proud of you. You've grown up so much in the past year that I can barely believe you're the same boy I met all that while ago. Who would have thought you'd become such an upstanding young man under my careful tutelage?"   

Isak rolled his eyes, grinning. "At least give me some credit of my own."

Eskild cleared his throat. "Now, I'll need to have a few words with Even of course. But if you'll excuse me, I must go and prepare your dowry first."

" _Dowry?_ " When Eskild shifted to get up, Isak panicked and held him down. "Promise me you won't breathe a word of marriage to Even! You can't!"

Eskild settled back into the couch, patting Isak's hand in sympathy. "Oh, Isak. If you're worried I'll scare him away, you clearly haven't seen the way that boy looks at you."

Isak flushed, pulling his hand out of Eskild's. "One thing at a time, okay?"

Eskild stared at him wistfully for a moment. "Remember when you came into my room like a furious little tornado, trying to defend Even's honour? I'm going to miss your dramatics."

" _My_ dramatics? Eskild, it was all your fault! You blamed him for stealing Noora's candy," Isak yelled.

Eskild was already wiping away pretend tears, or maybe they were real ones, so for once, Isak let it drop first.

 

_Thursday  
_

A few weeks had gone by since his talk with Eskild, who seemed to be truly on board now with being happy for Isak moving out and on with his own life. So much so, that on numerous occasions, Isak had walked in on both Eskild and Noora in the living room, with a different stranger seated on their couch each time.

It turned out that they were screening potential new roommates to fill the soon to be empty bedroom, slotting in interviews whenever both their busy schedules allowed for it.

Isak gave each and every one of them the stink eye when he was sure they weren't looking his way. He knew it was unfair, but he was secretly upset that Eskild didn't want to keep his room untouched like a shrine to his time there. Even though he had volunteered to stay until they found someone to replace him, the interview process just made it feel all the more real.

Tonight when Isak walked into the living room, a girl a little bit older than him, with straight hair and comfortable clothes, was sitting beside his roommates. He could already tell by the way Eskild was gesturing animatedly, and how Noora was nodding in encouragement, that they'd taken a particular shining to this one.

The new girl turned her head towards him at the sound of his footsteps, and Isak couldn't stop the mild glare he shot her. He was met with such a genuine apathetic stare back, that it startled him enough to retreat back into the kitchen until she left.

Eskild joined him shortly after closing the door behind her. "Well, that was Linn. We still need to discuss it, but I'm certain Noora and I will be calling her back to move in."

Isak wasn't prepared to be replaced so quickly. "Really? What's so great about her?" He also didn't like that Eskild's "we" no longer included him. "And don't I get a say in who moves into my room?"

"What would be the point in that?" Noora asked, walking in. "You're not going to be living with her."

Eskild cleared his throat. "We like her because she's quiet, but I can already tell she has a killer sense of humour. I think we'll get along just great. Like three peas in a pod."

Isak wondered if it was weird to feel so upset that his roommates had already started to exclude him. He shouldn't care, he was about to move in with the world's most perfect boyfriend. What was it to him if his roommates had already found someone else to take his place?

 

In the end, it was decided that Linn would move into his soon to be vacant room. Isak couldn't help but feel it was all the more real now that he wouldn't have his old room to come back to. Not that he ever thought he'd need to, but nostalgia could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

 

 

_Saturday_

With the new girl moving in on Monday, the majority of Isak's room had been haphazardly packed into a few cardboard boxes. An hour into today's packing, he'd gotten sick of tossing his belongings into neat piles, and declared that himself and Even needed a much deserved break. Even had raised a dubious eyebrow at him, but willingly settled into his mattress, accepting his tired cuddles.

"This is the last night you'll be spending in this bed," Even said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"It's a little weird seeing my stuff all packed up." Isak hadn't even realized he had accumulated so much during his time living here. "I used to think that wasn't something I'd have to do unless Eskild and Noora kicked me out."

Even grinned, kissing him softly on the lips. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"  
  
He wasn't getting cold feet, far from it. But he knew his mood had been a little off for the past week as he packed his room away, and Even was intuitive enough to have picked up on it.

"Remember when you asked me if I'd miss living here?" Isak paused, waiting for the answering nod. "It hasn't really hit me yet, and I won't know until I've gone, but..."

Even rubbed a warm palm up and down his back, gently urging him to continue.

"You know how they've found someone to take my room? Eskild is so excited, he wants to throw her a welcome party. He didn't throw _me_ anything when I moved in," he grumbled. Then hesitantly, "What if they like her more than me?"

"Not possible," Even said, with surety. "You're the most likeable boy in the universe."

Isak frowned. "I know it's silly, and I'm really excited about moving in with you, it's just..."

"You miss them already."

Isak opened his mouth to deny it, but Even continued, "Wanting to move in with me doesn't mean you can't feel sad about leaving this place at the same time."

"You're not upset?" Isak asked. He lifted his head from where it was pillowed against Even's chest, just to be sure. "I was worried you were serious about the cold feet thing. I promise that's not what I'm feeling."

"Of course I'm not upset." Even gave his forehead a reassuring kiss. "Isak, this was your home. It's okay to feel this way."

Isak smiled at him, resting his head back on his chest, feeling much lighter. "But I think it's a good feeling. I'm looking forward to moving on."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Isak repeated, earnestly. "I still believe in living life one day at a time, but now I think it's okay to have plans for the future too."

"And what's in this future of yours?" Even asked, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"You. You're the reason I'm even planning for a future at all." Not just for the both of them as a unit, but for his growing individual self too. Isak had never felt so hopeful about what the next chapter of his life would have in store for him.

Even's eyes were shining. He pulled Isak closer, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips, arms wrapped tightly around him. "Isak...sometimes I really can't believe you're mine."

Isak felt like sharing, the familiar weight of Even's embrace him was making him feel safe enough to divulge a bit more of his past. "I used live in my head so much, you know. It was like the outside world was happening all around me, but not _to_ me. You opened my eyes Even, you make me feel real. I can't believe you're mine either."

"I can't wait to wake up next to you every day," Even said, smiling softly. "And kiss you good morning." He leaned down to kiss Isak on the cheek. "And make you breakfast." He kissed the tip of his nose. "And get right back into bed and spend the rest of the day there with you."

Isak hummed happily under his attentions, nuzzling closer to his face. "My laziness is definitely rubbing off on you."

Even kissed his waiting pout. "Or maybe I've finally seen the appeal of laying in bed all day. Now that I'll have you to do it with."

Isak grinned into it. "Good thing you do. Because I would have lain in bed all day with or without you in it."

Even laughed, the sound of it vibrating pleasantly through him. "I don't doubt that." 

 

_Sunday_

Isak was crunching on a bowl of cereal, waiting for Even to join him from his shower, when Eskild sauntered in, a big grin lighting up his face.

"Good morning, little buddy," he said, slipping into the opposite chair. "So today's the big day. Are you finally ready to admit you're going to miss me? Which I'm sure you will."

"No," Isak said bluntly.

Eskild winced. "The truth isn't always appreciated, Isak."

Isak swallowed his mouthful. "I'm not going to miss you because I'm going to see you so much I won't have the time to. And if I don't come see you, I'm sure you'll come see me. This isn't news to you."

Eskild had clasped a hand over his mouth anyway, like he was holding back a wail. He loosened his death grip enough to say, "You're definitely going to miss me a little. You're practically in tears."

Isak just rolled his eyes, but he would. Of course he would. But like he told Even last night, this melancholy feeling wouldn't fully hit him until he was settled in across the hall, and he could no longer call this apartment his home anymore.

When the time came for him to cry over his old roommates, he knew he would drag himself back across the hall, pride be damned, and insist on starting up their roommate movie nights again. Something that had become much harder to do since summer had come into full swing. He wouldn't even complain about having to sit through Eskild's taste in movies anymore. Or god forbid, Even's obscure romantic tragedies.

 

The boys, true to their word, dropped by in the late hours of the afternoon, ready to help carry Isak's boxes across the hall. He really didn't own enough stuff for that, but he didn't have the heart to turn down their hopeful faces. Secretly, he was pretty sure they just wanted to see Even's apartment at the first available opportunity.

Noora stuck around for a short while, helping Isak tidy his room before excusing herself to head out to see her girls. She wished them the best, and told Isak to have a glass of wine on her behalf. Isak crinkled his nose at the thought of wine, but appreciated her rare sentiment nonetheless.

With the majority of his boxes already across the hall, he left his boys in Even's apartment. There was a case of beer to be shared between them, and he hoped it would keep them--mainly Magnus--from snooping around Even's things.

He walked through the familiarity of what he could no longer call his hallway, prepared to grab the last of the boxes, when he overheard a few murmurs of conversation escape his room.

He paused just around the corner of his open doorway.

"I can't believe how big this room looks without all that teenage mess all over the floor."

That could only be Eskild's familiar voice. Isak resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Even's pleasant laughter drifted out into the hallway.

"You laugh now, but wait until your floor is covered in so many hoodies, it might as well be your new carpet."

"Then it wouldn't be much different than it is now," Even said. Isak could picture his fondly amused smile.

Eskild sighed, long suffering. "Noora would faint if she heard that. You two are perfect for each other." There's a bit of silence before Eskild spoke again. "But really, you are. Perfect for each other."

"Sometimes I want to pinch myself. What did I ever do to deserve him?"

Isak's heart squeezed at that. Everything in him was screaming to rush into the room and throw his arms around his boyfriend. Tell him _he_ was the one who wasn't deserving. How did Even not see that?

"You say that and yet I've never seen that boy so happy in all the time I've known him," Eskild said. "You've done the lord's work. You're just too humble to realize it."

"He's made me the happiest I've ever been too." Even's content voice made Isak feel especially grateful that Eskild could be very sincere when he needed to be.

There was a pause, and then Even was saying, "You'll miss him, won't you?"

Eskild sighed. "Like I'd miss my left arm."

Even chuckled at that. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to drag Isak back to his other home everyday if it'll make you feel better."

Isak didn't need to see Eskild to know that put a smile on his face. "I'll miss you too, you know. With Isak living here, at least you had a reason to come over. Don't be a stranger now that you two have your own love shack."

More pleasant laughter from Even. "I enjoy spending time with you, too. That's more than enough reason to come over."

"Take care of him, okay?" Eskild said. It sounded so wistful that Isak's heart clenched again. "I mean, I know you will, but I feel like I'm giving my baby away, so I have to say it anyways."

"Of course," Even replied, honestly. And Isak thought it was even more proof of Even's sweet nature that he didn't puff out his chest in offense that he would do anything but. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make him happy."

"Until death do you part?" Eskild teased.

Suddenly, talk of dowry's popped into Isak's mind, and before he had to suffer through Eskild giving his blessing, Isak cleared his throat and stepped fully into the room.

The two startled a bit, Even recovering first.

"Almost done," he said, pulling Isak snug into his side. "Few more boxes and you're officially moved in with me. How are you feeling?"

Isak hummed, shooting Eskild a look. "Great. Can't wait to be rid of this one for good."

"Hah," Eskild said, hands crossed. "You talk a tough game, but we all know you'll be crying into Even's arms tonight."

Isak smiled into Even's side. It was probably true. Just looking around his nearly empty room was making him emotional again. He peeked up at Even. "We should get back across the hall. Jonas and Mahdi are great, but I don't think they're enough to keep Magnus from trying on all your clothes and rolling around in them."

Even chuckled, pressing a kiss into the top of his head. "I'm going to head over with a box, I'll be right back for the rest."

Isak lingered behind after he left, taking in his bare walls and stripped down mattress. It really did look so much bigger without his familiar mess, but lonelier too. The sight was doing strange things to his stomach.

Eskild slowly sidled up beside him. "You know this will always be your home too," he said, quietly. "Regardless of who's living in your bedroom."

 Isak gave him a skeptical look. "You can't kick Linn out whenever I'm feeling homesick. I don't think she'd put up with that."

Eskild laughed at that, understanding his method of coping by now. They both knew they weren't talking about this particular room, but the apartment as a whole. Isak's home would always be where the people he loved most, welcomed him back with open arms.

Isak took in a little breath. "What if it's different? Even and I, living on our own?"

Eskild looked confused at that. "What do you mean by different?"

Isak shrugged. "Living here, with all of you, it's a lot more exciting than just me on my own. I'm not that interesting. And I know I can be a pain to live with. You of all people know that."

"Hey, now." Eskild's face softened. He bumped his shoulder gently into Isak's. "You're really not that awful to live with. And if I can find your silence and moodiness endearing, Even definitely won't have a problem with it."

Isak just shrugged again.

"Seriously, Isak. I swear I've never seen Even look so smitten with you than when you're throwing a howling tantrum."

"I don't throw howling tantrums," he huffed. But Eskild's words had begun to work through his worries, his mind starting to feel more at ease.

"Plus," Eskild added, with a devious glint to his eyes. "If you ever think you've hit a rut, just hop on that dick."

Isak's jaw popped open as wide as his eyes. He flapped his mouth soundlessly before his brain began to function again. "That's the _worst_ advice you've ever given me."

Eskild raised his brow. "But am I wrong?"

"Yes!"

"But in all seriousness," Eskild said, easily waving away his shock. "If you ever annoy Even enough to land yourself in the dog house, my bed is always open to you."

"I think the couch will do," Isak said, still a bit scandalized. He cleared his throat, getting ready for a bit of sentiment. "But since we're being serious, I'll never forget what you did for me, that day you found me over a year ago now. You brought me back here, drunk, and tired, and lonely. You not only gave me a room to sleep in, but a place I could call home, when it didn't feel like I had one anymore."

Eskild had to cough a few times, and clear his nose of sniffles, before he could speak again. "Come here," he said, arms open wide. "Give your guru a hug goodbye."

"Again, I'm not moving across the country," Isak reminded, but stepped into his arms easily.

Eskild simply shushed him, wrapping him tightly in his warm embrace. Isak shut his eyes for a moment and let himself be held. It was a simple comfort his friend gave out easily and frequently, but one Isak had spent so long trying to deny himself of. He felt his eyes begin to prickle, and had to screw them shut tighter to avoid tearing up. If he had learned anything from the past little while, it was that it was okay to miss people, even if they weren't going to be very far away.  

They slowly disentangled their limbs, Eskild sniffling and looking around his room. "I'm going to see what the boys are up to," he said, picking up a box. "I'll see you over there."

Isak nodded mutely, watching him leave with the last of his stuff. There was nothing more that belonged to him in this room anymore. Nothing material at least.

He was saying his silent goodbyes when he felt the weight of familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind. He turned his head to peer at Even, who had quietly hooked his chin over Isak's shoulder.

"This is so stupid," Isak said in a hush. "I'll be right across the hall."

"It's the end of an era," Even mumbled in understanding, his face nuzzled into the side of Isak's neck.

Isak turned around in his arms, wanting to face him properly. He looked up into Even's kind face, his hands coming to rest on either side of his neck. "But the beginning of a new one."

Even hummed in agreement, smiling broadly at him. He met Isak's kiss halfway, drawing his pliant body closer to his own.

 

Thankfully, Magnus wasn't parading around in Even's clothes when they got back. But he was rooting through his kitchen cupboards, marveling at how full they were.

"Wow, Even. Do you cook?"

"I do," Even replied. "I really enjoy it too."

"Wow," he said again. "Isak, bro, you've got it made. You're going to be so spoiled."

"Magnus," Isak scowled. "You can't just go through someone else's stuff, that's rude."

"I wasn't snooping, I swear!" Magnus was quick to correct. "I brought over some sandwiches for you guys that my mom made. I was just looking for plates."

"That's so nice of you," Even said, opening the correct cupboard, delighted and completely unbothered. "And good thing too, I'm starving."

When they were all sitting sprawled across what was now his and Even's living room, Isak was feeling a lot less grouchy with food in his stomach.

"Thanks for bringing food," Isak said through a mouthful, nodding at Magnus.

Magnus grinned broadly. "Anytime. I actually wanted to bring you guys a house plant at first. But Mahdi said it was more a burden than a gift because you'd have to remember to take care of it."

Mahdi nodded along to that, cramming another sandwich into his mouth. "I got your back, bro."

"Why would you bring us a plant?" Isak asked, confused.

"As a housewarming gift, duh," Magnus said, as if it should have been obvious. "I thought it'd be nice to bring something for you both. To show how happy I am for you guys."

Isak thawed some more at that. He really was too hard on Magnus sometimes. It was so easy to take his clueless personality at face value, and forget there was a genuinely thoughtful person underneath. A sincerity that wasn't dulled in the slightest by his occasional lack of tact.

"You didn't have to get us anything," Isak said, a little awkwardly. "You helping me move in is enough."

Jonas raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think I've ever heard you sound so polite before. Even really has worked wonders on you."

Isak glared at him, but Even's laughter and comforting hand rubbing down his back eased him.

Eskild popped open his new can of beer suddenly, holding it out in front of him. "I'd like to make a toast. To Isak, and Even," he announced, looking from one to the other. "My baby boy, I am so proud of you. You really have grown into such a wonderful young man right before our eyes. And Even, gorgeous Even, I couldn't dream of a better person to be taking my godson away from me."

"Yeah, congrats guys," Jonas agreed, tipping his can in salute. "I've known Isak for many years, and I've never seen him happier now that you're in his life, Even. You two deserve to have a grand romance. I'm just glad I get to be a part of your lives, to watch it happen."

"Congrats, Isak, Even," Mahdi joined in. "Here's to a bright future ahead, no matter what life throws at you. We're always here for you guys. Ride or die."

"Yeah, man," Magnus said, smiling ear to ear. "This is some seriously amazing shit, you and Even shacking up. It almost feels like my own dreams are coming true, I'm not even kidding. Here's to getting to bang all day, and all night, with no one to walk in on you. Cheers!"

Isak groaned, and Even laughed, thoroughly amused. He dutifully lifted his own can, smiling nonetheless, as the rest of his little group followed closely behind with enthusiastic cheers.

As they clinked their beers together, Eskild turned sparkling eyes back to them. "Isak and Even," he said again, tipping his beer towards them. "May you live happily ever after."

 

 

_Monday_

Isak gradually came into wakefulness, wrapped in Even's warm arms and his warm bed. No, _their_ bed. It sounded so foreign to be thinking that, but he'd have to get used to it. He would be calling it their bed for the rest of his life if Isak had anything to say about it. 

Even was already awake, and running gentle fingers through his hair. He let out a little noise of protest when he tried to open his eyes, the semi-transparency of Even's curtains doing nothing to dull the bright morning sunshine.

"We've got to get thicker curtains in here," Isak mumbled, voice gravelly with sleep.

"We can do that." Even smiled at him, sounding charmed by his morning grouchiness. He leaned in to place a quick kiss to Isak's lips. "But I like the light too, so maybe they can be a bright colour still. What about yellow? So it still feels like sunshine."

Isak nodded in agreement, their faces so close that their noses bumped together. He was mostly teasing, but secretly pleased that Even was so accommodating it seemed he'd already adapted to Isak living here.

"Yellow curtains?" Isak repeated. "I like that. I think I'm going to enjoy living with you."

Even pulled him closer, one thigh slotted easily between Isak's. He raised one brow, peeking between their bodies. "I think you're already enjoying it quite a bit."

"That's nothing new," Isak flushed. He was well aware that his morning boner had woken up right along with him.

"But do you know what is new?" Even asked, grinning cheekily. When Isak shook his head, Even gently rolled him onto his back, hovering over him. "I can take care of you now with no one else around to interrupt us." He pressed a filthy kiss onto Isak's open mouth, morning breath be damned. "And you can be as loud as you want, with no one but me to hear you scream my name."

Isak gaped at him in wonder as Even kissed a wet trail down his chest, never breaking his steady eye contact. When he got to the vee of Isak's hips, Even placed a bracing hand on either side of his waist, grinning devilishly before ducking his head, mouth descending on where he was already throbbing with need.

Isak's head fell back onto his pillow with a soft _thunk_ , one hand burying itself into Even's sleep mussed hair. He thought he wouldn't mind Even's early mornings if this was how he got to wake up to them all the time.

  
Even half carried his blissed out body into the shower after that. Isak felt boneless enough to be of absolutely no use, letting Even lather soap over his loose limbs. He clung to Even's neck to stay upright, letting the warm spray of the shower wash the suds away.

His body started to inevitably wake up under Even's care. Isak grabbed his face, stopping Even from shampooing his own hair, to lick into his mouth with renewed energy.

Even indulged him for a few wonderful minutes, before pulling away. "Isak," he chastised, playfully smacking his rear. "We'll never make it to breakfast at this rate. And I'd planned to make all your favourite things for your first official morning here."

"It's not my fault you're so hot," Isak pouted, but his stomach rumbled on cue. He didn't put up much of a protest when Even kissed his nose and turned off the shower, wrapping him in a big towel to make up for the loss of warmth.

 

They were seated on Even's couch, curled into each other, hot plates of food balanced on their laps. Isak gratefully crammed a huge slice of gooey cheese toast into his mouth, a side of fluffy eggs piled onto his plate for later.

Even was watching him with the most content expression, chewing much more slowly on his own slice of toast. "Good?" he asked, amused.  

"Amazing," Isak managed, a few breadcrumbs spraying out of his full mouth.

Even's eyes only crinkled further. He leaned in to kiss Isak's stuffed cheek. "I'm glad. I'll make sure you're well fed every day."

"You're too good to me," Isak said, kissing Even on the lips now that his mouth wasn't full of toast. "I promise I'll try and pick my clothes off the floor as thanks."

Even laughed into his kiss, putting down his plate to stroke Isak's cheek lovingly. "Wow, I'm so lucky."

Isak dipped his head, grinning shyly. "You know, I can't wait to do this every morning with you."

Even tilted his chin up, kissing his shyness away. "And every night," he said sincerely.

Isak looked into his eyes, his heart full to the brim. "And every night," he repeated. _For the rest of our lives, if you'll have me._

As Even pulled him closer to his side, Isak sincerely thanked whoever was looking out for him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found Even. To be fortunate enough that this wonderful man wanted to be part of his life every single day going forward. That he had finally found someone to love, and be loved by. That he had friends who had quickly become his family, their bond unbreakable, no matter how many miles may separate them in the future.

How lucky he was, that in this universe, he would always have more than one home to come back to at the end of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm emotional :'( writing Isak feeling things is so bittersweet. I love this kiddo to pieces, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading part 2 of his journey through his eyes. The Kollektivet will always be Isak's home, no matter how far he travels from them. I'm positive Eskild would make sure of it :')
> 
> Thank you all for sticking through this little story of mine. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts :) knowing something I created made you guys feel even a little bit, makes my day every time. See you around <3!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Eskild, all the best intentions, but terrible execution haha. I'm so glad we got to see him a little more in S4, that hug made my heart so happy. Guru loves his little buddy <33 
> 
> Isak's starting to realize his living situation may be a little less than ideal for his need for privacy, but the comforts of home are hard to deny, aren't they? 
> 
> Let me know how you're liking it so far :) I love reading your thoughts!


End file.
